


Torao's Tattoos

by blackeyebruise



Series: Voyage Log of a Slightly Different Reality [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyebruise/pseuds/blackeyebruise
Summary: Something he'd always forgotten to tell him...
Series: Voyage Log of a Slightly Different Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Torao's Tattoos

For a long time, Luffy had never really taken a good look at all of Torao's tattoos. The first time they'd met was on Sabaody, and he had been too preoccupied with Camie and the navy to notice. The second time was after Marineford, and he had been too preoccupied with Ace to notice. The third time was on Punk Hazard, but he had been wearing this big fluffy coat there. It was only when they got to Dressrosa that he got a look at not only Torao's hand and arm tattoos, but the ones on his chest, too.

He couldn't remember exactly when this was, but the moment itself he remembered distinctly: he had been standing slightly behind Torao, but to his side, and Torao had been half turned towards him while looking ahead, his jacket left open since Dressrosa was sunny. The sunlight caught perfectly on those swirling strokes and shapes, and that was when it hit him.

Wow, those are some pretty cool tattoos!

But as usual, things were busy, so he had forgotten that thought the next second, and failed to ever make the remark out loud.

It was at an earlier point in time that the feel of Torao's hands also stuck with Luffy. He had Torao on the Sunny with him, on the way to Dressrosa, and there was nothing to do, so at some point along the way, Luffy had nagged Torao into sitting down with him and letting him play with his hands. Torao's hands were rough and scarred (most pirates' hands were), just like his own, though in a different way. And the tattoos on his fingers, he had covered up the D and the H so that it spelled "EAT" instead, joking to Torao that he liked this version better, and he'd caught the slightest little laugh from under Torao's white cap, muffled as though it had been held back but seeped out anyway -- and Luffy returned this with a giant grin.

He didn't mean that, of course. He'd always thought that Torao's tattoos were pretty darn cool as they were.


End file.
